One example of making a patient overcome his worries is a case of treating a patient suffering from mental illness. Technologies for treating such mental illnesses have been conventionally proposed. A concrete example is a phobia treatment apparatus disclosed in the patent document 1, which includes a relaxation apparatus for facilitating generation of alpha waves for relaxing patients and a virtual reality apparatus for providing a patient with images and sound that the patient has a phobia about. The phobia treatment apparatus disclosed in this patent document 1 treats a phobia of a patient by alternate operation of the relaxation apparatus and the virtual reality apparatus.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-155955